Long Hauler Letters
by OrianPrime92
Summary: Letter Series. Sequel to Goodbye Scavenger never expected to get a returning letter from his big brother. But now that everything's in motion, letters are being sent to one another. Future HookxLH,DevxScavxSmoke, pastScrapxMix. 9: Long Haul to Bonecrusher
1. Return Letter

-grins- I hath decided to make a mini-series of the letters. So, this is a continuation of iGoodbye/i and iWelcome Back/i. ReadiWB/i and then iGoodbye/i before this.

Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing 'cept the plot and idea of Long Haul being Hauler, even though I know that Hauler and Long Haul are not the same in Canon. Well guess what! This ain't canon. This is FANfiction. Got it? =3

NOTE: This alludes to the new AVATAR movie. You'll see why.

---

Scavanger,

Despite what you think, I did get your letter. Optimus made sure I got it, even though Red Alert was going crazy over the thought. Unfortunately, the officers read it before I did, and Red Alert's even more spastic then before he read it.

I saw you guys on the battle field too. I wanted to cry when I saw Sideswipe ram his fist right through him. But I didn't. Not then. As soon as you all left, I collapsed into tears. I cussed Sideswipe out, and…

I'm sorry about Mixmaster. My Spark aches from the hollow space he left behind in our bond. I was kept in the Medbay by Ratchet until he deemed me mentally healthy.

Of course, many of the others protested. They never knew I was sent to sabotage the 'Cons. Go figure.

Bonecrusher doesn't feel that way you know. I know he doesn't. I can feel it. He cares. He has always cared, ever since our last mission together, the one that sent us to the planet Pandora. He's just hurt right now Scavenger. He'll get better over time.

So will Scrapper. He and Mixmaster were close, but they were not bond mates. He'll move on. So will you.

To be honest, I don't understand this war either. I've seen both sides. And we both want to save Cybertron, but Megatron wants to take over the universe as well. That's the only difference between the factions, other than the Decepticons are brutal.

Scavvy… My little Scavvy, I love you. You are my best friend. But more than that, you are my brother. The other Autobots won't understand, nobody but the Gestalts. And if you want to join the Autobots, than I praise any god out there that you will never experience the pain of beatings ever again.

I will be the first to welcome all of you if you wish to join the Autobots. I will get on my knees and thank Primus that you won't die by Megatron's beatings on you, or by my faction.

I'm sorry if you get into trouble with this, but getting my letter. But I need you to know that I will never forget you guys. And I will always love you, my brothers.

I suppose, this really is goodbye…

Love,

Long Hauler

P.S. Yes, I changed my designation.


	2. As You Read This

Disclaimer: On first chapter.

Long Hauler,

Soundwave gave me your letter. He lied to Megatron for me. I'm glad you got my letter. Even if the Autobots read it, even if all of them read it, I don't care. I still love you, and I... I have come to the conclusion that I do want to be an Autobot.

I want to be with my big brother... And if the others don't understand, then they're idiots.

I'll be writing up my resignation from the Decepticons as you read this.

Love,

Scavenger

PS: I like your new designation.


	3. It Will Never Change

Disclaimer: on chapter one.

Long Hauler,

I asked Scavenger to give this to you... But he probably already told you. Look, I've been meaning to get the courage to tell you. I've had these feelings for a long time now. And I've finally the courage to tell you, that even if you are an Autobot.

I love you.

And it will never change.

Love,

Hook

PS: Tell that Gambling Datsun to stop looking at Scavenger. Yeah, everybody saw him staring in awe that last battle.


	4. You Better

Constructicons,

I'll stop.

Smokescreen

Smokescreen,

You better.

Hook

Hook,

Leave Smokescreen alone!

Love,

Scavenger


	5. It's Funny

Hook,

Scavenger told me what you did. I do NOT appreciate that. I'll come back just to kick your aft for it. I spoke to Smokescreen. He's a good 'bot. Already has a mate though. And YES, his mate is just as smitten with Scavvy as he is. I think they'd make an interesting, albeit cute, three-some.

Just give it time to see the way they interact on the field. Devcon's protective of both of them, and it's funny to watch. Trust me, you'll laugh.

Love you,

Long Hauler.


	6. I Don't Blame You

I GOT THE URGE MAN. Mostly because I realize carlough reviewed to like, EVERY chapter of this, and then they reviewed on _Goodbye_ as well. They actually made me think of "Wait, I NEED A REASON FOR BONECRUSHER'S ASSHOLENESS NOW!" … Yeah, I know. *shame* But, I decided to continue.

Disclaimer: first chapter.

Dear Brother,

I... I found Hook's letters. I... I don't really know what to say. All I know is that I miss you, and I miss Scavenger. My spark aches. Now I guess I finally know how Hook used to feel, before he told you. I... I don't blame you for Mixmaster. I really don't. I thought I did, but Bonecrusher and I actually sat down and had a decent discussion about it. You two were really close, right? I guess... I guess I never really thought about how you might feel about all of this. Bonecrusher's been a little pissed about it, but I guess he's always a little pissed off at _something_, right?

Big Brother, I miss you. And I might still be upset over my Intended, but I still want to be with you. I love you.

Love,

Scrapper


	7. You're Strong

A/N: Pssssh, Carlough. You spoil me with reviews. Haha, but seriously. You do spoil me. And I believe I _will_ do that little thing you hoped to see more of. I'll think on it. I'm moving/going on vacation soon, so, GUESS WHAT I'M GONNA BE DOING DURING THE CAR-TRIP.

Disclaimer: First chapter

Dear Scrapper,

I... am stunned, to be honest. I thought Hook hid his letters in a safe in his subspace, or at least his office. I am pleased, but stunned. I miss you, Scrapper. I miss Bonecrusher as well. He was my best friend, next to Hook. My spark aches, just as your does. I don't want you to worry. You will be alright. I know you will be. You're strong. That's one of the reasons you and Hook were the highers in our Gestalt.

Don't you worry about us. Scavenger is well loved over here. You saw what Smokescreen did for the last battle, right?

Love,

Long Hauler

I think I will update this every week. Maybe Fridays? Give people(-coughCarloughcoughcough-) a reason to look forward to on the weekend.

Next Letter possibilities: Scrapper's reply or Bonecrusher's first letter.

Though I have a question for anybody(else) reading this little letter fic: Is Brawl a Constructicon?


	8. Why Didn't I get to say goodbye?

I know I haven't updated recently. Asides from working on _**Rescue Me**_, I've also been moving/settling into my new home in Florida. So, this is Bonecrusher's first letter~

Disclaimer: First Chapter.

Long Haul,

How could you? How could leave us? Why didn't you tell me you would be leaving? I'm your _best_ friend, slaggit! I should be told these things! It just Why? It hurts that you wouldn't tell me. I would have told Megatron to stuff his mission up his fusion cannon, had I known you would be leaving. It's not fair. I'm your best friend. You abandoned me. How could you? I'm your best friend! Why was I the only one who never got to say goodbye...?

Bonecrusher

((Bonecrusher doesn't know I got a hold of this. He was just blowing off steam. - Hook))

A/N: Depressing letter is depressing. Doesn't help my sister started playing "All About Your Heart" on her laptop, with me right next to her. So, this can hopefully explain where Bonecrusher was during Long Haul's returning to the Autobots. He wasn't told and he only found out when he saw Long Haul on the other side when MixMaster was killed. He has a lot of emotions he's been building up, resulting in this letter. As you can see, Hook sent the letter to Long Haul, since he knew Bonecrusher wouldn't do it of his own accord, since he felt betrayed and abandoned.


	9. I love you

Another letter~ This one being to Bonecrusher. I'm loving me some Bonecrusher angst. I think there could be a LOT more to the Constructicons than most people realize. Someone even sent me a review saying how easy it is to make Decepticons emotionless evil bastards and "

You're doing a good job of giving the construticons depth and emotions

" You've no idea how much I enjoyed that. I feel like I'm actually _accomplishing_ something with this. I know this wasn't an important thing to me before, but now I think I'm going to start doing behind the scenes shots of this universe. Even maybe an entire fic dedicated to Long Haul and Bonecrusher as friends and maybe even lovers. Maybe they could make a Hook sandwich? Primus knows Smokescreen and Scavenger are making a Devcon sandwich. And don't worry, Scrapper's gonna find peace without his MixMaster.

Standard Disclaimer and Claimer applies.

I own the quote that Long Haul tells Bonecrusher.

Now, onto the letter!

Bonecrusher,

I am so, so sorry. I never thought you'd take it so hard. I love you Bonecrusher. You're my best friend and the only one I could ever confide in about everything. I didn't expect to be called back when you were on assignment. If I would have known, I would have said goodbye before you left. I miss you, Bonecrusher. It's not fair, you're right, but life's never fair. Smokescreen has a saying he tells his little brothers. Did you know Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak were brothers? If not, don't tell Megatron. I'm not even supposed to be telling you. Well, they are. And Smokescreen tells them constantly that "Life's not fair. And you can either break under the pressure, or you can stand up, take it like a mech and bite fairness in the aft." I want you to hold on to that. I promise Bonecrusher, I will rescue you from Megatron. I won't let him hold you. Not when he's broken the promise he made to you. I swear, I'll rescue you and we'll be a family again. You're not my best friend, Bonecrusher. You're my brother and I love you. We will be together again.

With all my Spark,

Long Hauler

((Don't get mad at Hook for sending me your letter. We promised to always confide in each other, you and me, so I'm glad to know how you feel about this. I do love you.))


End file.
